It's Never Too Late
by dexter098
Summary: Spashley! Ashley fights her feelings for Spencer, but will she be able to control herself?


**It's never too late**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Hitting the keys at a lightning speed all I can think of is her. She clouds my judgment. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I should be thankful… at least she's my best friend, but I still find myself wishing for more. I might as well put it out of my head because there is no way that it is ever going to happen. What can I do to get her out of my head? Meaningless flings haven't worked. There must be something that I'm missing. I search my mind for the right answer but I'm still coming up blank. I keep ignoring the part of my mind that is just telling me to tell her how I feel because you never know. Except that I do. She's on a date right now… with a guy. So why would I even be on her mind. Trying to not think about her and start concentrating on my essay that was due on Monday I hear a car door outside. I looked over at the clock confused because it was only 9:00. Spencer wasn't supposed to be coming over until 11:00. Oh boy, here come the fireworks…Ashley thought as she heard the front door open.

"Ashley!" Spencer cried. "Where are you?"

"In my room" I called back. I could hear the anger in her voice. It made me feel sick to my stomach thinking that someone had caused her pain. She came into my room and flopped on the bed.

"What happened? I thought you weren't going to be back until later on?" I asked, showing as much concern in my voice that I could manage without being weird. She looked at me then rolled her eyes.

"Alec was just a total jack ass tonight! I don't even know why I bother to try anymore." She answered. Her eyes were starting to well up. This sight turned the sickness in my stomach into rage that was almost too hard to contain. I wanted to leave right now and teach him a lesson. Didn't he realize what he had? There wasn't anything better and to treat it like that deserved an ass kicking… or at least humiliation.

"It's his lose you're an amazing person and he doesn't see it then forget him. He's not good enough for you anyways. You deserve someone who will love you and pick you fresh flowers from the garden every day. A person that will massage your feet, listen to you when you are taking and love you with all their heart" I said wondering if I had gone too far. I had kept my charade up for so long it was hard to keep in line and not say something that would let her know how I really feel. I don't think I would be able to handle if she stopped being my friend because of it.

"I guess you're right" she said in a sigh. "I just don't understand why guys are just so stupid!"

"Why do you think I choose not to deal with them?" I asked with a smirk across my face.

"I don't know… I guess you're the smart one." She said putting her head in her lap. It was getting too hard for me to keep my feelings to myself. All I wanted to do was go over and hold her close. I could do that and have it not be weird for her, but would I be able to control myself?

"Well we both know that's not true." I said getting up out of my chair. Just let yourself go I commanded myself. Do what your heart wants to. You never know what will happen. I thought to myself as I rocked on and off my heels. I finally listened to myself even though I was pretty sure that I was not in the right state of mind. I mean I was doing what I had been trying to fight for so long. I walked over and crawled onto the foot of the bed and lay down.

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong place?" I asked with one eye brow cocked. She looked at me with a confused look. I just smiled at her and moved up so that I was sitting beside her only inches away. A shiver ran up my spine and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to control myself. I craved her and I had waited long enough. I could feel myself losing control.

"You never know until it just hits you." I explained as I moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Her skin was so smooth and I dove into her incredible blue eyes. I don't know how long I was looking into her eyes. I felt as though I was lost, but didn't want to find my way out. She pulled me out of her trance when she spoke.

"Where am I supposed to look?" She said softly. This was going to be my chance. I never broke contact with her eyes. I lifted my hand and brought it to her face and caressed her cheek. My mind was racing. Was I actually about to do this. It was too late to turn back now. I leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. I mind was screaming at me to take control and kiss her more passionately, but I held myself back. Her lips were like heaven. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was waiting for her to pull away and start asking a million questions. She never did. It was the opposite. I felt her slowly part her lips. I didn't wait even a millisecond to deepen the kiss. I didn't know how long it would be before she would come to her senses. She quickly pulled away from me and touched her lips. She seemed to be more confused than ever.

"What was that?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. Why is it always when you need to say something important that your mind draws a blank?

"Anything you want it to be." I said. It was the only thing I could spit out. My heart was pounding out of my chest. This was it; she was going to have to make a decision. She got up off the bed quickly and headed for the door. My heart felt like it was about to explode and stabbed at the same time. Spencer put her hand on the doorknob and looked back at me. Suddenly the ache in my heart was gone when I saw a little smirk spread across her face as she closed the door and headed back over to the bed. She stared into my eyes and I could see it. She knew how a felt and wasn't leaving me. She never left my eyes as she climbed on top of me. I couldn't stop my goofy grin from coming. She rolled her eyes and leaned in and kissed me again. This kiss was different though, I could feel her passion. Everything was coming together and neither of us wanted to come up for air. I could feel myself wanting to take control of her. I grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her in even closer. I needed to eliminate any space between us. My dream had finally come true and all I had to do this entire time was to be honest and not hide my feeling. Life was only going to get better from here I thought as I rolled, so that I was now on top. Our lips crashed together like waves on a beach… there was no stopping it until the end of time.

Please Review. I think I may make this into a long fic if i find the time and people are interested.


End file.
